


Just "My Dear"

by NimWallace



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace
Summary: In which Watson uses the right words.





	Just "My Dear"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто «мой дорогой»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416973) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> A personal headcanon of mine :)

There were many things in the course of his career as a writer that Dr. John Watson had to alter. That is—his stories were true in the sense they were true to what the general public found acceptable, and true with a respect to the people he wrote about.   
It often took him long contemplation to find what pieces needed altering, and what to replace them with—  
  


“ _I cannot congratulate you, Watson, it is simply not the facts.”  
_

Most of these were easy. He would replace real names with fictional ones, he would leave out a kiss they shared in a happy conclusion, or the long nights awake together in light of a tragedy.   
But, as Holmes often liked to point out, Watson _was_ a sentimental fool.   
There were some things he could not help but leave in.   
“Watson, we will be arrested if you are so flippant,” Holmes would snap if he permitted one too many touches between them.   
“You're the one who wants only facts, darling,” he'd reply slyly. “Talk is only talk. We won't be caught.”   
But there were somethings his readers could never know, and Holmes's favorite pet name for him was one.   
“My dear” was Holmes's favorite address for him aside from his own name. He used any opportunity to use it—whether it be in the comforts and safety of their own home or in the middle of a crime scene.   
“Would you check the window, my dear?”   
“Just look at the blood on left ear! Remarkable, isn't it, my dear?”   
“You are a wonder, my dear.”   
Watson was fond of the term. Holmes knew the effects it had on him and enjoyed making him blush. They were careful around clients and the Yarders, but it was a Monday afternoon on a case that Holmes slipped up.   
“Open and shut! Honestly, even you should have seen it, Lestrade. Let's go, my dear.”   
They both froze as Holmes realized his mistake. His face went white. “--Watson,” he said with a nervous laugh. “My dear Watson.”   
He nodded to Lestrade and left hurriedly.   
That was when Watson figured out how he would incorporate the term into his stories.   
Softening it with the name worked brilliantly, and he found himself replacing every real “my dear” with a fictional “my dear Watson”.   
His readers were none the wiser, but Holmes always give him a sly smile when he read it.   
“Brilliant, my dear,” he'd say. “I look forward to your explanation for the large gap in the afternoon during the Walker case.”   
Watson chuckled.   
“We shall see.”   
“Yes, my dear.”

 


End file.
